


A Walk in the Park

by rowanix



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Angst, set after the events of the hollow boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanix/pseuds/rowanix
Summary: The events that transpired during Lucy and Lockwood's final walk in the park before she left Lockwood & Co.





	A Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from tumblr I wrote a while ago and never uploaded here.

The snow crunched softly beneath my feet as I trudged slowly through the park with Lockwood at my side. I focused on the noise, hoping the sound would fill the thick, heavy silence that had hung between us since Lockwood had asked me to walk with him, but the silence stayed, still and deafening. It seemed neither of us knew quite what to say.

“Maybe this would be easier over a cup of tea,” said Lockwood once we reached the edge of the park where little shops and cafes stood. “What do you say, Luce?”

“A cup of tea would be nice,” I replied.

These words seemed such simple pleasantries exchanged between friends, except our voices were hollow, and Lockwood hadn’t even glanced my way as he’d spoken.

The bell on the café door chimed softly as we entered. It was quiet inside; customers were sparse, as few people were willing to leave their warm houses in such bitter weather, and those that lingered huddled by the walls, hot drinks clutched close to their chests for warmth.

Lockwood and I ordered tea, then found an empty corner far away from the window and prying eyes. I cupped my mug of tea in my hands once it arrived, warming my numb fingers against the hot china surface, but I didn’t drink, just watched as the gentle twirls of steam floated upwards from the hot liquid.

Finally, Lockwood cleared his throat.

“Is it Holly?”

I sighed and looked across the café towards the window, watching faceless strangers walk by on the street outside. Everyone seemed to assume Holly Munro was the reason for my resignation from the company, but I wasn’t that petty, and I wasn’t in the mood to have the same conversation over and over again.

“It’s not Holly,” I said.

“Because, if it is,” Lockwood continued, “I can fire her. Having a secretary isn’t as important as having you around.”

“Lockwood, please don’t fire her,” I said, looking up at him at last, trying not to focus on the dark circles beneath his eyes. “I promise it’s not Holly’s fault.”

“Then  _what_?” Lockwood snapped, his impatience evident. “Tell me, Luce, because I have no earthly idea! We were doing fine.”

“Lockwood, I set off a poltergeist and nearly got everyone killed,” I reminded him. “You said yourself, I’m weak when it comes to emotions. I let anger get the better of me, and people get hurt because of it. I can’t stay knowing I’m putting you all in danger!”

“Lucy, danger is part of the job description-”

“And I’m making it worse!” I cried. “There are so many times you’ve nearly died because of me!”

“I don’t care about dying if it means keeping you safe,” Lockwood stated.

“Well, I do!” I burst out. “That’s  _exactly_  the problem, Lockwood! Your blatant disregard for your own life! Do you think I like seeing you get hurt?”

“What are a few injuries if it means keeping you safe?” Lockwood countered, voice rising in volume to match my own.

“My safety is not your responsibility,” I fumed.

“And  _my_  safety isn’t  _yours_!”

“It is if I’m the reason you’re getting hurt!” I suddenly became aware that everyone in the café was now staring at us with wide eyes. I swallowed and tried to lower my voice. “Lockwood, please. If you got hurt… If you died because of me, how do you think I’d feel? Do you think I could live with myself knowing I was responsible?”

Lockwood dragged a hand through his hair in frustration. “So, if you get in trouble, I’m supposed to just… what? Stand by and let it happen?”

“If it means you stay safe, then  _yes_.”

“I can’t promise that, Lucy,” Lockwood pressed, his dark eyes pleading as he stared at me. “I can’t just stand by and let you get hurt.”

I met his eyes, willing him to understand. “Then I can’t stay.”

Lockwood swallowed. He looked away, staring down at the table, his hands clenched tightly into fists, then he pushed his chair back harshly and stood.

“Be gone by morning,” he said, quietly.

Those words cut through me like a knife. I couldn’t let it end like this, not with so much left unsaid between us, not with so much anger lingering in his eyes.

“Lockwood…” I started, but he was already out the door, his tea still sitting undrunk on the table, slowly growing cold.


End file.
